HTTYD - Godzilla's Successor
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Summary will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a special gift to DJ Rodriguez, a fellow fanfiction author and fan of Godzilla and other Toho movies. Now, this one does indeed still follow the events of the movie for the most part, but there will be subtle changes in the beginning and more drastic changes near the end that will really affect the story's plot. Hope you guys and gals enjoy. Also, just a heads-up, until this story is finished I will not be updating my other stories. I'll still work on the chapters, but they'll only be updated once this story is complete. Now, without further ado, on to the new story, shall we?**_

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon. I also don't own Godzilla in any way, shape or form.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"This is Berk." = Regular Speech

_'Dragon classifications: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Night Fury! Get Down!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"While other places have ponies or parrots, we have… Dragons!" = Narratives**_

* * *

_**A Dying King**_

* * *

In the seas of the Barbaric Archipelago swam a mighty behemoth of a creature known in Japan as a Kaiju. But in other places in the world, such as North America, this beast was simply called the Alpha Predator. A creature that existed well before the rise of Dinosaurs when the Earth was saturated with far greater levels of radiation than what it has now. But once an ancient enemy known as the Mutos came out of hiding, this gargantuan Alpha Predator rose up from the depths of the seas to fight and prevent them from breeding and thus infecting the whole planet.

He was successful in his defeating the Mutos. But at a price.

He was wounded beyond the healing capabilities of his own rapid regeneration. The Alpha knows that he is going to die soon, and is in search of the one who shall become his successor. He knows that the humans of the Barbaric Archipelago, Vikings he thinks they're called, are much stronger than the average human being. Maybe one of them will be a worthy heir to his throne?

No. There is no 'maybe' in this equation. The behemoth can sense that there is a single viking child worthy of becoming his heir. He just needs to find him. And it's actually quite easy since the Great Creator established a temporary Soul Bond between him and this child. It's what's been allowing him to track the child and even tell what gender the lad is.

A boy was chosen. And from the feel of it, a very weak yet highly intelligent boy.

But this creature, who we shall now and forever know as Godzilla, knows that even the weakest of individuals can grow stronger and rise up to become the greatest if they work hard enough at it. Godzilla can sense it. This child will grow stronger than any other Viking that has come before him. Even establishing a bond with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Godzilla grunted and a little bit of blood started to leak from his mouth staining the water red.

He has to hurry and find this child.

His time is almost up!

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island called Berk, the chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe known to all as Stoick the Vast was holding his five year old son, Hiccup Haddock III in one arm as he tells the child of a story that his own father told him when he was a boy.

"Legends say that Sailors who sail their boats too close fall off the edge of the Earth, never to be seen again. But those who turn back tell stories of a great waterfall with dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world." Stoick said.

"Whoa…!" Hiccup gasped in awe.

"Not just a nest, Hiccup. But a whole other land! A land filled with dragons!"

"Even… Night Furies?" the five year old asked out of curiosity and fear.

Though, mostly fear.

"Especially Night Furies." Stoick answered with a laugh.

Hiccup shuddered as he imagined an entire world filled with the one dragon that no Viking has ever seen and lived to tell about aside from sparse details. Such as its name for one thing.

"Those are scary." Hiccup said.

"Don't you worry. One day I'll find the hidden world and seal it up… so that dragons and people will fight no more." Stoick assured his son.

The elder Viking began to grow saddened as he remembered how his wife and Hiccup's mother, Valka, had been taken by a four winged dragon when Hiccup was merely six months old. Stoick had managed to save Hiccup from burning to death when the house was lit ablaze by the dragon's spiral fire, but the dragon had grabbed Valka and flew off to who knows where.

But somehow, Stoick can feel that his wife is still very much alive out there. And he knows that one day they will be reunited. And Hiccup will have the mother he deserves in his life. The poor lad already has to deal with so much just for being born sickly, premature, and a little different from the other vikings. He's bullied by most of the viking children and even though Stoick would like to do something to stop it, he can't do something without seeming like he's showing favoritism due to being the chief.

Although he definitely gave Mildew a major beating when the crabby old man had the gall to strike his son in the abdomen with a bludgeon earlier this week. Called Hiccup a disgrace to all of Berk and a number of other unpleasant things that had many parents covering their children's ears so the lads and lasses wouldn't be scarred for life. That old fool was banished for attempting to kill the heir to the chief and for a number of other crimes.

Hiccup is one very lucky child to have survived that encounter.

Speaking of whom, the lad started coughing violently as he was still recovering from all the damage he took. Stoick adjusted Hiccup in his arms so the poor boy was resting his head on Stoick's shoulder, the lad burrowing his face into the soft bear fur that made up the chief's cape.

"I… I don't feel good, daddy…" groaned Hiccup.

"I know, son. I know. Stay calm, lad, you'll be alright. You're a strong viking, just like your old man. Though you seem to take after your mother more than me." Stoick admitted.

"What was she like? Did she love me?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout often teased Hiccup by saying that his mom let herself be taken by that dragon when he was a baby because she didn't love him. It hurt the poor boy worse than that bludgeon did.

"Of course she did, lad. Valka loved you more than life itself." Stoick said as he sat down on a rock and set Hiccup on his lap. "Your mother was the kindest and smartest woman in all of Berk. And when she was pregnant with you, she was happier than anyone had ever seen…"

The chief continued to tell his son stories of Valka completely unaware of the behemoth that was approaching the island.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**A very short chapter, I know. But I hope that it will be good enough for you guys to tide you over until the next chapter. Which I am working on right now. For now though, I have a few very important questions that I'd like you to answer if you don't mind.**_

* * *

_Which of these should be Hiccup's eventual Kaiju form? Godzilla Jr 2014? Or a customized version of Shin Godzilla?_

_Do you guys want Hiccup and the other riders to train and keep other dragons besides their primary ones? If so, what kind of dragons?_

_Do you want Hiccup to, at the end of the story, face off against the Red Death in his Kaiju form?_

* * *

_**I thank you all for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you all next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all! What's up? I saw Godzilla: King of the Monsters on opening night, and IT WAS FAN-*BLEEP*-ING TASTIC! I LOVED EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF IT! That movie has inspired me, and so I hope to do a good job as I write this story. Now, without further ado, on to the next chapter, shall we?**_

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own Godzilla!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"This is Berk." = Regular Speech

_'Dragon classifications: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Night Fury! Get Down!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"While other places have ponies or parrots, we have… Dragons!" = Narratives**_

* * *

_**For the Drawing & the Dreaming**_

* * *

The next day was a bright and sunny one in Berk and it was the perfect day for the children to be out and about playing as they burned off their excess energy. But one child was still recovering from the harsh injuries he gained from that rat's nest faced Mildew, and is spending his time near the Blacksmith Stall with a charcoal pencil in hand and a piece of parchment in the other.

"It needs to be a little bit darker on this side…" the lad mumbled to himself.

The boy had found that he has quite the talent when it comes to things that are artistic. Things like drawing and sketching, sculpting, and more recently pottery. And it's a good thing he's skilled in these things. Art isn't a skill that's very common in Berk, and the only other decent artist on the island is Bucket and even then, the older Viking's artwork is considered average at best.

"What are ya drawin' there, 'Iccup?"

The boy looked up from his work to see the resident blacksmith, a man with a hook for an arm and a peg leg, stone replacement tooth, and an uneven length dirty blonde mustache, looking over the counter as he tried to get a good look at the boy's drawing.

"Oh, hi Gobber. Well, if you're asking, I'm just drawing something I saw in a dream last night." Hiccup replied.

"Ah, dream drawin'. Excellent. Mind if I 'ave a peek?" Gobber asked.

Not seeing any harm in it, even though his drawing's not finished yet, Hiccup handed it to the blacksmith. What the man saw what an absolute work of art. Honestly the most beautiful drawing his eyes had ever seen. But he must say, the creature on the drawing is like nothing he's ever seen in his long, Viking life. It looks almost like a dragon, but at the same time, Gobber knows it's not.

The creature is definitely a reptile, but it stands on its hind legs in a way that's similar to the land bound dragons known as the Speed Stingers, having a theropod appearance. The skin of this creature seems to have more of a similar appearance to that of crocodiles, alligators, and iguanas rather than dragons, and from what Hiccup has drawn it seems to have stone gray colored skin. In addition, it has a rough, square-shaped underbite and a pronounced chin, a long and thick neck with a small, spiky dewlap, large, fin-shaped scutes all the way down its back, though they seem to not have much curvature, and long, powerful legs and arms. Its mouth is lipless with numerous small, pyramid-shaped teeth that are always visible, even when its mouth is closed, and stick out over both his upper and lower jaws, much like a crocodile as demonstrated by a smaller picture on the top left corner of the parchment. Its eyes are fiery-looking, with bright yellow pupils and orange sclera. Each of its 13.7-meter-long (Hiccup even seemed to get some accurate measurements) feet possess three large, dinosaur-like primary digits on the front and a much smaller, seemingly vestigial, hallux on the back.

"My goodness, laddie! This looks like one fierce creature!" gasped Gobber. "Where'd ya come up wit' a creature like that?"

"I saw him in a dream last night. It was so real…" Hiccup replied.

He stared off into space as he recounted the details of the dream to Gobber. Or at least the details he could remember. After all, who remembers every detail of the dreams they have? Be honest.

* * *

_**Hiccup's Dream POV.**_

* * *

I found myself on an island surrounded by a smokey fog with dragons everywhere. I was so scared of them that I took cover behind a rock. But to my shock, the dragons weren't attacking. Instead, they were watching something within the fog. Slowly, I crept out of my hiding place and heard loud thumps and faint roars in the distance. Two shadows moved about in the fog, a sound like shattering stone resonated in the air.

Suddenly, the two shadows burst through the fog and skidded to a stop in front of the island, making me scream at the top of my lungs. One of them was the creature I drew, but the other was… it was a… I don't even know WHAT to call it!

It looks like a dragon, but it's not a dragon…

...It's a monster!

It was a giant that walked on four legs and has a pair of giant, tattered wings for flight. It's blue and red scales gave it an ominous look, and it had a frill that looked like it was made from coral spikes. Its mouth was full of giant teeth that were as sharp as spears, and its six eyes glared at the creature that was its opponent. Finally, there's a big, bony club at the end of its tail.

It's like something out of a nightmare!

The two creatures glared at each other as they growled and snarled, circling one another as if they were sizing each other up. I felt like I was watching a battle between two bitter enemies from rivaling Viking clans, but on a much, much, much larger scale.

Finally, they made their move!

**"SKREEEEEEEENK!"** roared the land monster as it charged at the monster dragon.

The flying monster roared in response as it began to plod along to intercept the charge.

* * *

_***End Dream POV.***_

* * *

"...And then I woke up before I could see them really fight."

Once Hiccup finished explaining his dream to Gobber, he took back his drawing and began to walk home to finish it in peace. No doubt Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, would be looking for him to try and beat him up just to keep bullying him like they always do.

Well, maybe not beat him up. But still, they'd find some way to bully him. It happens all the time.

But Hiccup failed to notice that Gobber looked alarmed by the details of this dream.

"Ah've got ta tell Gothi about this!"

And with that, Gobber started hobbling to Gothi's hut. It was gonna be a long climb so he'd need to be quick if he was going to make it before nightfall. Especially if they had a dragon raid tonight. Although, hopefully there won't be one.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_***Basically, this Zilla is based on the one from Final Wars, but much stronger and far more intelligent than the iteration shown in the movie.***_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out there, but I was doing research on the Godzilla Kaiju. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**_


End file.
